Taking Chances
by XxMandaaaaxX
Summary: Ben and Amy are in love, at least they think they are until Amy sees him cheating on her. When she over-hears that her mom is going to leave she feels that her life is falling apart. Who can she turn to now?
1. I Forgot

**Amy's POV**

John was in his baby carrier on the table, I could hear him whining and getting near tears.

"It's okay John mommy just needs to get her coat on, then you can go to daddy's house." I said. I put my coat on and I carried the car seat to the car. I opened the back door and buckled the seat in to make sure that it couldn't move at all while I drove. It was a cloudy day, it wasn't nice out at all. My six month old son should be enjoying nice weather; instead he's switching from house to house. Once I finished with John's car seat I got into the driver's seat. My phone started ringing; I looked at the caller ID, Ben. I picked it up.

"Hi." I said happily.

"I love you Amy." He said.

"I love you too Ben." I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In my car, I'm about to drop John off at Ricky's house." I said.

"Oh I see so can we go out tonight?" He asked.

"Ben I'd love to but…" I said.

"But?" He asked.

"But I really just wanted to catch up on some sleep. John's been up every single night this week. I promise that tomorrow we will." I said.

"Tomorrow sounds great to me." He said, thank goodness he's so understanding.

"Alright I have to go, I'm already late. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you Ben." I said.

"Alright, I love you too Amy. Bye." He said and we hung up.

I drove over to Ricky's house, I glanced at the time. 6:30,_ I'm so late_ I thought to myself. I quickly opened up the door, it was raining. I shut the driver's door and opened the back door. I couldn't get the buckle undone. I let out a deep sigh, today just wasn't my day. Once I finally undid the buckles I carried the car seat that held John and went onto the porch. I rang the doorbell waiting for Ricky. He appeared in the doorway, shirtless.

"Amy?" He asked confused.

"Hi… uh today you get to watch John." I said.

Adrienne appeared behind him, anger came over me I was furious he forgot all about his own son.

"Ricky I drove as fast as I could over here to make sure that I wasn't late… and now I see that you forgot. I'll just go back home." I said angrily, I walked over to my car. I heard the door open and close.

"Amy!" Ricky shouted.

I continued buckling John's car seat into my car.

"Amy! I'm sorry, I forgot." He said.

"You can't forget when you're a parent Ricky! We may not be together but I'm sure your son would like to see you! You need to grow up and realize that we have a son and we need to take care of him." I yelled turning around to look at him.

"I have grown up! If I didn't would I have taken responsibility?" He yelled

"Saying you're going to do something is different than actually doing it. This isn't the first time it's happened, you've done it before. You put you and Adrienne before the baby! It's _our_ son Ricky. Whether you like it or not we have a son, you can try to wait until the last minute to mature and take responsibility but it's only going to come back to haunt you." I said.

"Amy!" He yelled. "I may not love _anyone_ at the moment, but for you to come and say that I don't care about my son and that I'm immature and that I wait until the last moment to take responsibility, that's where I draw the line. I love my son; I love my son more than anything or anyone. Now let me take care of my son." He said.

"No!" I screamed. "I can't trust you!"

"You have to, we're both parents." He said.

Adrienne slapped the front door and stormed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Ricky asked.

"Anywhere but here!" She yelled.

"Why?" He asked.

She stopped and walked up to him, she stared into his eyes angrily.

"Because you don't love _**anyone**_ but your son. You love your son more than _**anything**_ or _**anyone.**_" She said.

"Adrienne." He complained.

"Save it Ricky, _nobody_ wants to hear it." She said, she started her car and drove off.

"Amy please, let me have my weekend." He said.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Let me think…. No." I said.

I closed the back door and opened the driver's door; Ricky grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the car.

"RICKY LET GO OF ME!" I yelled

He let go "Amy this isn't fair I forgot one day and you blew up. What's really bothering you?" He asked.

"What's bothering me? I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! I HAVE A SIX MONTH OLD SON AND I'VE BEEN STUCK AT MY HOUSE TAKING CARE OF HIM!" I screamed.

"Calm down!" He yelled.

"Ricky I had no choice but to grow up. I'm the one who always had to get up in the middle of the night. I always had to drive him to daycare, I had to get a job, I had to give birth, and I had to learn that once you have a baby you can't hang out with friends or go to a party. YOU JUST CAN'T!" I screamed.

"I have a job, on the weekends I drove him to daycare. Don't say I don't do anything!" He screamed.

"But you have time for friends obviously because Adrienne's either over here every night or you're over there. You didn't lose sleep at night and _then _have to go to school." I yelled.

"Twice I forgot, in the six months that's it!" He said.

"You don't get it do you. If you forget that your son's mother is dropping him off. Are you going to forget that he's in the house or that he's at daycare?" I asked.

"Of course not! He's my son, so I forgot that you were going to drop him off. It's not like I told you to go away!" He said.

I bit my lip, I thought about what he said.

"Please Amy; I just want to see my son. It's the weekend and it's my time to have him." He said.

"Fine, but if he gets sick, or if I find out that Adrienne or one of your friends came over… I'm taking him back home with me." I said.

I closed the driver's seat and opened the backdoor, after I unbuckled the car seat I lifted it out of the car and used my foot to close the back door. I walked with Ricky inside his house. Margaret wasn't home from work yet, so it'd just be Ricky and John. We walked into the kitchen, where I placed John's car seat on the table and unbuckled him. I lifted him up and held him. I looked around; I saw on the counter that he had bought new baby food. He must have noticed because he laughed.

"See I'm not totally forgetful. I knew yesterday that he was coming, but I just forgot today." He told me.

I was about to hand John to Ricky, but then I remembered that his shirt was off.

"Go put a shirt on." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not letting you hold John unless you have a shirt on." I told him.

He looked at me confused and went downstairs to his room; he came back two minutes later with a long-sleeved shirt on. He held his arms out a and I handed John to him.

"Hey buddy." He said smiling.

John gurgled and smiled. Ricky laughed; I wrote a few notes on a piece of paper and left it on the table. Ricky didn't notice though.


	2. That Was Your Last Chance

**Ricky's POV**

Once Amy left, I held John in my arms; I cleared off the table starting to set it for dinner. I picked the car seat up off of the table and placed it on the floor where it was out of the way. I saw a piece of paper on the table. I read it; it was a list of emergency phone numbers. The fire department, hospital, police, and the poison control center.

"Talk about overprotective." I said laughing.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun." I said. "But first you need to nap." I told John. I walked out of the kitchen and down the stairs into my room. I laid john in the crib and put a small blanket on him and kissed him goodnight. I turned the mobile on and then shut the lights off. I walked upstairs and looked at the clock on the microwave, seven.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Adrienne's number.

"Say you're sorry and invite me over and we'll forget this ever happened." She said when she answered the phone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go over your house or invite you over. Amy said that I can't because if I do then I won't get to see John." I said.

"That's right because you love him more that anyone or anything." She said and hung up.

I let out a sigh of frustration, she's playing hard to get. I pressed redial and the phone rang.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME RICKY, LEAVE ME ALONE." She said.

"Adrienne, I didn't ask for a commitment just because I was bored. I wanted a commitment because I wanted a relationship." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really, I love you Adrienne." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you on Monday." She said.

I hung up and smiled. I knew that I'd get her back. I finished setting the table and put a turkey in the oven. John's wails echoed through the house. I washed my hands and went down to my room. John was laying there crying; I reached down and picked him up. I tried rocking him back and forth. When he fell back asleep I went upstairs and pulled my cell phone out. It was eight o'clock; I hope I didn't wake her up.

"Ricky, what's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"Relax Amy, nothing's wrong. I thought that you'd want a heads up on how things are going." I said.

"Oh." She said calmly.

"John's fine, he's asleep. Once Margaret comes home I'll wake him up and feed him his bottle." He said.

"Why are you waiting for Margaret?" she asked.

"I don't know where I put the formula." I said embarrassed.

"Oh, I could drop-"She started.

"No, don't worry about it. Margaret should be here any minute." I assured her.

"Alright Ricky, and thanks for telling me everything was okay." She said.

"No problem, bye." I said

We hung up; I sat down in the chair and rested my head in my hands. I heard a knock at the door; I let out a deep sigh as I got up and went to answer it. Once I opened the door I froze. She stood there super tight jeans, high heels, a revealing blouse. If that weren't enough she put on heavy layers of lip-gloss too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting angry.

"Well you don't really expect me to wait until _Monday_ to be with you again. Do you?" She asked, she wrapped her arms around my neck but started deeply into my eyes.

I took her arms off of me and stepped back.

"Yes I do actually; do you realize that if Amy stops by I may never get to see my son again?" I asked her getting furious.

"What are the chances of her stopping by, besides what do you care if Amy sees us? Legally she can't take John away, can she?" Adrienne asked.

"I don't know, but I really need you to go. I love John and I want to see him again." I yelled.

"I love it when you get angry, you look cute." She said and kissed me. I tried pushing her away from me but all that did was make her grip tighter.

I heard a car door slam, I tried pushing her off, she wouldn't move. What did she do glue herself to me? Footsteps came onto the porch and in the open door stood Amy. Adrienne actually stopped to turn and see who came to watch her kiss me. Amy looked sad and disappointed. Adrienne actually let go of me and looked at Amy.

"And here I thought that maybe you did change." Amy said. She was holding the formula.

She ran down the stairs past Adrienne and me.

"I better go!" Adrienne said and ran to her car slamming http door on the way out. I ran after Amy. She had picked John up and was walking up the stairs.

"Amy comes on! Adrienne came I swear I didn't invite her!" I said.

"Show me your phone." She said holding out her free hand.

Oh gosh, I had made the phone call to Adrienne saying I was sorry. Amy will never believe me. She scrolled through the dialed numbers and handed it back to me.

"I'm sorry Ricky, I told you. Obviously you can't mature, not even for your own son." She said.

She stood there at the table and placed the car seat on it. She buckled john in.

"Amy let me explain!" I said.

"Ricky I gave you a chance, your last chance. Then you gave me the phone call giving me an update. I thought "maybe I was wrong, maybe he has taken responsibility." I was wrong, very wrong.

Once she finished buckling John in, she carried the can of formula in one hand and held the car seat in the other. She was struggling but she made it to the car. There was no use in trying anymore; I had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.


	3. You Can See Him

**Amy's POV**

A month had passed; I avoided Ricky as often as I could. Occasionally our eyes met, but I always looked the other way. I stood at my locker getting my books for Spanish class. I shut my locker and turned around Ricky came down the hallway and stopped once he was next to me.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I ignored him, and went to walk down the hall; he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Amy I'm sorry, please forgive me. I haven't talked to Adrienne. If you give me another chance there won't be any way I could mess up." He told me.

"How do I know that there's not another girl?" I asked him.

"There is another girl, the only girl that'll stop by… possibly." He told me.

"I knew it! I knew that there was a catch to this!" I said.

"Amy, the only other girl is you. You'd be the only person to stop by." He said.

I felt myself turn red, not red with anger but not embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." He said.

"Look, it's been a month. You can come over tonight to see John. It's going to be a while before I drop him off at your house, but you can come over my house." I told him.

"Thank you Amy!" He said, he was so excited that he hugged me.

I walked down the hall and saw Ben. He was talking to Henry and Alice. I smiled and he put his arm around me. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too Ben." I told him.

"Why was Ricky so happy?" He asked me.

"I told him he could come over and see John." I told him.

"What time?" Ben asked.

"Around seven." I said.

"That's pretty late." Ben said getting jealous.

"Ben relax, he's only coming over to see John. I love you, not Ricky." I told him.

"Alright, I love you too Ames." He said.

I walked to Spanish happy, everything as working out alright.

When the final bell rang at the end of the day, I went to my locker to pack my bag. Ricky came over, his drumsticks in his back pocket he was leaning up against another locker. His arms were crossed; he had that famous smirk of his on his face.

"So after I see John, do you want to go out for coffee?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused still packing my bag.

"I mean, let's go out and talk. We should at least talk so that we're on the same ground. We know what we're going to do with him." He said.

"Who's going to watch John?" She asked.

"Can your mom or dad?" He asked.

"My dad probably could." She said.

"Alright, so at seven I'll see John and then maybe around eight or eight-thirty we'll go out for coffee." He said.

"Okay." I said.

I went out into the parking lot waiting for my dad to pick me up. I sat on the curb, when a familiar car drove up.

"You need a ride?" He asked me. It was Ricky.

"My dad's going to pick me up." I said.

"Your dad normally picks you up, and he forgets. I'm only going to give you a ride home Amy. Nothing big." He said.

I slowly walked over to the passenger side, I sat next to him. He smiled at me; I don't know why I just didn't feel comfortable. I had no choice though; dad really wasn't going to pick me up. Mom wasn't either, so I had to get a ride from Ricky. First he let me pick up John from the daycare, and then we drove to my house in silence, once he pulled up into the driveway I got out.

"See you tonight." He said smiling.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Tonight, I'm coming over to see John." He said.

"Oh yeah, tonight." I said and walked into my house.

I heard mom and David talking. I walked straight upstairs; ever since my mom got pregnant I haven't talked to her. As if life wasn't hard enough with one baby.

"Amy?" She called from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm here." I said walking up the stairs with John's carrier in my hand.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Fine" I said and continued to the nursery.

I laid John in his crib and tucked him in.

"Ready to see daddy? He hasn't seen you in a while." I said softly while tucking him in.

I shut the lights off and walked down the stairs, I heard my mom and David talking, I heard my name. I sat on the bottom step listening to their conversation.

"I don't know David; this baby is going to have a frustrating life." My mother said.

"Anne, the baby doesn't have to. You me and this baby, we can move to my summer house and make it a regular house. Anne the three of us could have perfect lives." He said.

"David that sounds very nice…" My mother said.

"It does, and it will be. In two weeks we can move out. You're due in a month, it'll be good timing." He said.

"I'll think about it." My mother told him.

I ran up the stairs and flopped down on my bed crying. They were going to leave me? I'm sixteen with a seven month old child! They can't just drop me. I'm her child too! I cried for what seemed like an hour. I heard David walk out; John started crying so I went to go feed him. I carried him downstairs and a note was on the table. I put John in his highchair and picked the note up.

_**Amy, **_

_**David and I went out to discuss some things. I should be back around Midnight, you don't have to stay up and wait for me. **_

_**-Mom**_

I ripped it and fed John his bottle. Once he was done, I put him upstairs to sleep. I came back down and sat at the table. I cried, not only because she left me tonight, but because they were going to leave me for good. I wanted so badly to call Ben and tell him, something stopped me though. Something inside just knew that I shouldn't.

** A/N: Hi everyone, okay so i started this and i'd like to know what you think. I love hearing your ideas, I can't wait to see what you have to say about these chapters. Even if you dont like it, i'd like to hear what you think could make it better. Thank you so much for your support :)**

** -Manda :) **


	4. Let's Just Talk

**Ricky's POV**

Before I got out of my car I checked the time, one minute to seven. I hopped out of my car and entered through the kitchen door. I saw Amy at the table crying.

"Amy what's wrong?" I asked. I sat down next to her.

"My parents, my mom, she's going to-"She said but she stopped because she was crying too hard.

"She's going to what?" I asked.

"She's going to leave me. Me and John." She said sobbing.

"Amy relax I'm sure that they wouldn't." I said.

"I heard them, the two of them and the baby, moving to David's summer house."She said crying.

"Amy it'll be alright, I promise. Look Amy, you could always move in with me." I said as I hugged her.

"I can't I'm with Ben, he wouldn't like it." She said upset.

"Move in with him?" I asked.

"No, they don't have another room for John." She said.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"I don't know, they're so much different from me." She said tears running down her face.

"So put them as your last choice." I said.

"How could they leave me?" She asked crying harder.

"Amy looks, you don't know if they're leaving. Trust me, nothing is going to happen. If they do leave, which I highly doubt, you can stay at my place. I don't care what Ben says, because I'm not having my baby and his mother without a house." I told her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem, just stops worrying, and stop those tears from falling." I told her.

I pulled her into a hug, she started to stop crying.

"Look, you go relax for a little while, I'll take care of John and play with him. Then at eight o'clock we'll go out for our coffee and talk." I told her.

"Alright." She said and walked into the living room, I walked up the stairs into the nursery.

I picked John up; he was awake just staring at the mobile.

"Hey buddy, have you missed me?" I asked picking him up.

John smiled and cooed. I sat on the floor with him and we played with blocks and stuffed animals.

"John can you say block?" I asked.

He giggled and stretched his arms out to me. I picked him up and walked downstairs. We sat with Amy in the living room and played all together.

"He really missed you." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it was like he knew that on the weekends he was supposed to be with you. I dreaded Saturdays and Sundays because that's when he cried the most, and it was almost all day." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"To tell you the truth, I missed you too. You're pretty much the only person that understands how I feel. I mean Ben is so nice and kind, but you know exactly how I feel." She said.

"I feel the same way, minus the Ben part." I said.

She laughed and playfully punched me.

"So did you really break up with Adrienne?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was upset but she understood that John comes first." I told her.

"I'm sorry I kept John away from you for so long." She said.

"It's alright, it helped me to really mature and become a parent." I told her.

"No, you were mature, and you were responsible from the start. I just got jealous." She said.

"Jealous of what?" I asked curiously.

"Well…. Never mind." She said.

"No really, I'd like to hear, because I'm jealous of you." I said.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" She asked.

"I asked you first." I said.

"Let's go out for coffee, we can discuss it there." She said.

She picked up john, who was biting a rubber block. She placed him in his car seat and started carrying him.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said and ran in front of her.

"What?" She asked, as soon as she stopped walking.

"I'm carrying John." I told her.

"Ricky, I'm fine carrying him." She said.

"Let me, please." I said and held John's carrier.

We walked over to George's house.

"Dad?" Amy called as she walked inside.

"Yeah Ames, I'm here in the kitchen." George called.

"Remember I asked you if you could watch John?" She asked.

"Yeah I remember. I told you I would." He said.

"Yeah well, it's eight thirty so… "She said.

"Yeah okay, where's the little guy." He said.

We walked into the kitchen and saw George smiling.

"Are you two…?" He said.

"No, we're just going out to discuss some things." She said.

"Alright be back by ten." He said.


	5. First Cheated On, Then Loved

Amy's POV

We walked out to Ricky's car. He opened the door for me and I got in. We drove all the way to a local coffee shop and ordered our drinks. We sat down next to the window and drank our coffee.

"Okay, Ricky I'll let you see John on the weekends. You can keep him at your house." I said.

"Thank you!" He said.

"Under one condition." I told him.

"Which is…?" He said.

"I don't want ANYBODY at your house before or during your time with John; the only exceptions would be your foster parents." I said.

He hesitated, I felt kind of bad being so rough on him. I just don't want anything to happen to our son.

"Alright if that'll let me see John." He said.

I got a text message from Ben. I opened it.

**I have some bad news. Sorry can't tell u this in person. Going 2 Italy. I'll be there 4 the rest of the year. I leave tomorrow morning. I don't want to, family emergency. I love you Amy. **

I shut my phone and closed my eyes; I tried so hard to keep the tears from falling. Once I opened them I saw Ricky looking at me, more tears welled up in my eyes and fell.

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked.

"Ben he's leaving tomorrow." I said

"Where to and why?" He asked.

"He's going to Italy; he's going for the rest of the year." I said.

"Amy you deserve better, he shouldn't tell you last minute." He said.

"It was a family emergency he couldn't have predicted it." I said defending him.

"Has he ever heard of calling? You know where you actually talk to the person and don't chicken out!" He yelled, people stared.

"Ricky! Ben is a great boyfriend I don't see why you care." I said upset, tears streaming faster.

"You know what Amy? I don't know either, first I make a mistake and then you shut me out for a month. Then here we are talking when your wimp of a boyfriend tells you he's going to Italy. I don't know why you'd care for that jerk; he hasn't done anything good for you." He said.

"Oh like you have? Ricky, Ben's been with me through everything, and he's been so helpful with John…" I said.

"Yeah? Like when he can't change a diaper or when John cries he tells you to just let him keep crying?" he asked.

"How did you know?" I asked angrily.

"He tells me these things, no wait he tells Adrienne and she tells me." He said.

"I don't believe you Ricky! I don't know why I keep making these mistakes of trusting you." I said.

"That's it Amy! You always feel sorry for yourself, and when you aren't feeling sorry for yourself you become so mean to others. JUST SHUT UP AND MAYBE YOUR LIFE WONT FEEL SO HORRIBLE!" he yelled.

I stormed out, of the café and walked down the sidewalk. I heard the bells of the door open and close. I ignored them and kept walking. Ricky didn't try to come after me which was fine. A few blocks down I realized that heels aren't good for walking a long way. I was so cold, it was winter and I'm out wearing a skirt and stockings. I kept walking as the tears kept coming; crying isn't good when it's cold outside. I was going to Ben's house to say goodbye.

I finally reached Ben's house and let out a sigh of relief. When I knocked on the door Leo answered.

"Hi Amy, come on in." He said.

He left to go back upstairs; I figured he didn't know where Ben was. I looked in the kitchen and in the dining room, and then I found him in the living room. That's when I got angry.

"YOU STUPID LIAR! I HATE YOU BENJAMIN BOYKAVICH HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME?!" I screamed.

He was there making out with a red-haired girl, wearing a revealing shirt and a mini skirt, he looked up and saw me. He looked ashamed.

"A-Amy it's not what you think…" He said.

"Oh really? Explain why you were just making out with this girl on your couch? AND DON'T TELL ME THAT SHE HAD SOMETHING ON HER FACE!" I screamed.

Leo came running down the stairs.

"What's with all of the commotion?" He asked as he looked at me. He then looked at Ben and the girl.

"Ben I'm very disappointed in you." He said "We'll talk about this later." And he walked back up the stairs.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked crying.

"Amy I love you I do." He said.

"But because I had a baby and refuse to do what you want to do you went to her? Is that it?" I asked.

"Amy…" He said.

"My life is hard enough, I trusted you and I see that all of the trust that I had was thrown away." I said.

He got up from the couch and walked over to me.

"Amy I'm so sorry, I guess I was just weak." He said.

"You guess? Ben you are _**not**_ sorry. Forget about this, forget about us, and forget about me! Have fun in Italy." I said and stormed out.

I stood on his porch, tears streaming, my mascara must have been running down my cheeks too. Ricky stood there with his car.

"I thought maybe you'd need a ride." He said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I know you Amy; I knew you'd go to his house." He said.

I ran to him, and cried in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry he did this Amy." He said rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Ricky I'm sorry." I said as I lifted my head to look at him.

"Don't apologize, you had every right to be mad at me, what I said was wrong." He said.

We drove over to my house and sat on the couch, it was 9:30 so we thought we'd take a half an hour to relax.

"You never told me what you were jealous of." I said quietly.

"I was jealous of Ben, I love you Amy." He said

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He said.

"That's funny, I was jealous of Adrienne for the same reason." I said tiredly.

He kissed me, and it felt nice. Nice to know that someone loved me. I knew that I loved him back, and I knew it for sure.

** A/N: hey guys, okay i think i'm just gonna leave this story and end it here. I had an idea for another one, so i'llend this one. I'll try to post the new story soon, but A family party is coming up this weeks so i'm going to be busy. I'll try to fit it in during my free time. Thanks for your comments and support :)**

** - Manda**


End file.
